Disappear
by Cookies 4 You and Me
Summary: When Sabrina gets a threatening call saying that her family including her will be killed, disappearances start to occur all over town. As the Grimms' lives turn even more dangerous then before, Sabrina realizes two things: 1. This is more than just Everafters conspiring against them and 2. Puck's being even more annoying than usual. Please R&R.
1. The Call

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any other popular reference used in here. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance if my data is not accurate. I haven't read this series in awhile. Please R&R.**

Sabrina's POV

"Saaaaaabbbbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiii iiiiiiiinnnnnnnaaaaaaaa!" Daphne whined, lumbering down the stairs with Elvis and Red in tow. "We're _bored_." I had been sleeping in the living room on the couch with a book in my hands so, it hadn't occurred to me that it might've been a little dull in Granny's house for an eleven year old with an over creative mind.

"Why don't you study for the beginning of school? August can't last forever," I suggested.

"I can't believe I'm _related _to you. Is studying your idea of fun?" Daphne asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just saying you're not the best at math and during summer, we tend to forget how to do things."

"That's why we go back to school! There isn't a movie on or something? Video games? I'll even take a coloring book."

"Anything but cleaning and reading," Red added. Elvis whined and licked Daphne's hand like he agreed with the girls.

"I don't know what to tell you guys. I think reading is a great way to pass the time. Maybe you should take a nap so you can stay up all night and watch the 'adult' shows you like," I said.

"Oh! I got a karaoke machine for my ninth birthday," Daphne said getting excited. "We can do that!"

"Karaoke?" Red asked confused. Daphne gave a big dramatic gasp that made me roll my eyes but give the tiniest grin. Daphne's quirks were what made her _her _and because I was her older sister I found a few of them kind of cute.

"It's, like, the best thing in the world! It's where there's this machine that has music and you sing along with the words and it'll give you points for how good you sing," Daphne obsessed.

"How 'well' you sing," I corrected. Did I have an inner nerd? Yes. Everyone does. Some more than others.

"It's gravy," she continued, ignoring me.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at singing," Red said, looking down and shuffling her feet.

"It's not like all of Ferryport Landing will hear you," I said. "Daphne used to scream at the top of her lungs whenever she used to play. No one said a thing to her about it." Daphne had had a thing for singing ever since her discovery of The Wiggles. Thankfully she didn't really get into those until she was four but she absolutely _loved _singing.

"Are you sure?" Red asked still shifting from foot to foot.

"If you're worried about Puck, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he has better things to do than watch you guys sing right?" I said.

**~0****0000****0~**

"I find it hard to believe you have nothing better to do," I fumed, listening to Daphne sing the last notes of This Love.

"I find it hard to believe you aren't videotaping this!" Puck howled as he tried not to roll of the couch with laughter. I scowled and hit him upside the head with my book. He was _so _annoying and rude. Daphne was trying her hardest and he was laughing at her? Gee, thanks Puck for making my sister feel incredible. Daphne turned to us and bowed. I clapped while Puck tried to breathe.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Fantastic," I said.

"Hilarious!" Puck answered at the same time. He punched him on the arm. Did he even _think_? Did he even have a brain was a better question.

"It's alright, Sabrina," she said, huffing a little. She had used a lot of breath singing. "I know I'm terrible. You don't have to say I was good like its mandatory."

"I was trying to be a good sister," I said throwing my hands up. "But, yes, you could use a little improvement."

"You should sing," Red said, taking a break from the repetitive encores Daphne asked for.

"Yeah," Puck agreed, "let's watch the glass shatter." I crossed my arms.

"No thanks. I haven't finished my summer reading list-"

"You finished all ten books the first week of summer vacation," Daphne said, "and don't say you have to be somewhere. You barely have any friends." Ouch. True but ouch.

"I'd rather not humiliate myself much less in front of _him_," I said jerking my thumb towards Puck, "because he'd never let me here the end of it."

"Oh, please. I would never do that," Puck said. I raised my eyebrows. Was there the one in a million chance he was trying to be . . . nice? "I would post a video of this on YouTube, title it 'Worst Singer Ever Beware Eardrums May Burst', and then send it to everyone we go to school with." Nope. He was just being a grade A jerk.

"You shouldn't under estimate her," Daphne said. "I think she's really good."

"That's because you're related to her," Puck said. "Everything she does is supposed to seem really cool to you."

"Hello? Have you been here since we moved to Ferryport Landing?" Daphne asked.

"His tiny brain can't process the 'big words' we use, Daph. Don't take it to any offense. Not only that but he has the attention span of a rock. He's not capable of engaging suitable conversation," I said giving Puck a pointed look.

"Don't hate just because you're a nerd, Grimm," he said. "But it's okay. It's hard not to hate perfection like me." I rolled my eyes.

"Please get your head out of the clouds and come back down to Earth." The phone rang and everyone turned to get it. I don't know why but it was like a competition between Daphne and Puck to see who got the phone first. "No! I'm the most responsible one here so, I'll go get it." Granny and my parents with Basil had gone grocery shopping for an end-of-the-summer barbeque tomorrow. Since the whole put-the-oldest-in-charge didn't work in our house (because Puck was thousands of years older than me), it was Sabrina-doesn't-blow-things-up-so-she's-in-charge.

I reached the phone first anyways although I had to give Puck a satisfied smirk. Okay, so I was equally guilty with participating in childish games like this. _Sometimes_. I pressed the answer button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" There was no answer but some static in the back. I pulled the phone away to check if I had pressed the right button. "Uh, hello?"

"_Seven Grimms, their days are done._

_Knock them down, one by one._

_First is you and then your sister_

_Then the missus and the mister_

_Brother dearest and granny old_

_Loving uncle, your day's been sold._

_Your life's been short_

_But don't hide in your fort_

_Because the last of your string_

_May be cut short._"

The person on the other line hung up and left me standing there, very scared. Yes, my family was threatened a lot since the Everafters of this town couldn't escape until all us Grimms died. I was quite used to it as was Daphne and Granny didn't really care but . . . I still didn't like the idea of Daphne being threatened. Who was this person? I didn't even bother to check the caller I.D. I stared at the phone, wondering if I should tell Daphne. My parents and Granny definitely had to know. And why was Uncle Jake included in the message? He was somewhere in Europe and couldn't bear to be near Briar Rose's grave.

"Sabrina? Who was it?" Daphne asked.

"Huh?" I said turning around. "Oh, it was a wrong number."

"Then why do you look scared?" Puck asked.

"No reason. I . . . thought I saw something in the kitchen. Probably came from your room. God knows _what's _in there." I shook my head, trying to be convincing. Puck grinned proudly. Worked on him.

"The Trickster King is proud of his living space!"

"Go crawl back to it," I said shooing him away.

"Whatever. You guys are boring anyway." Puck spread his insect-like wings and flew upstairs. I would've normally rolled my eyes and call him a show off but I needed to write down that message so I wouldn't forget.

"I need a pen and paper," I said starting to search frantically around the living room. Granny always said she was going to clean up all the books but never ever did therefore it was always a mess. Even Goldilocks couldn't tackle it which was seriously saying something.

"What for?" Daphne asked.

"Just help me find them!"

"I always carry a spare pen with me," Red said pulling a pen out of her jean pocket. I took it gratefully and looked for anything to write on.

"There's a blank piece of paper in this journal," Daphne said, holding up a dusty book. I took it and ripped it out. Daphne gasped but I ignored it and scribbled everything down. When I was done, I set down the pen and read over the threatening message.

"Can I read it?" Daphne asked trying to peek over my shoulder. I quickly folded the paper and stuck it in my pocket.

"Nope. For my eyes only," I said.

"You shouldn't have torn that page out. Granny's going to notice," she warned.

"I don't think Granny Relda will mind when she knows my reason." Red took her pen back and just as she did, Granny Relda, Mom with Basil in her arms, and Dad came through the door with grocery bags.

"We're back!" Granny sang.

"I told you nothing bad would happen this time," Mom told Dad. She rolled her eyes at him then turned to me. "He can't seem to trust you. He still thinks you're seven."

"It was better then," Dad said.

"Sabrina, can you hold Basil while we put the groceries away?" Mom asked. I came over and took my brother without question. He gurgled and blinked his green eyes.

"'Brina!" he said cheerfully. I smiled and gave him a hug.

The thought of Basil getting hurt too was also unbearable. No. I would _not _let that happen. I didn't care if I was supposed to be the one to go first or last. Every single Grimm was staying here whether that caller liked it or not. Even so, the deep metallic voice still rang through my head. It was smooth but also sounded like a cat's claws being scraped against a chalk board.

"Um, guys? I . . . I have something to show you," I said quietly.

"Can it wait?" Dad asked.

"We're a little busy, liebling, but we'll be happy to look at it after this," Granny promised.

"It's a matter of life or death saying that I'm the first to die." The adults stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I guess we should discuss this now," Mom said. "Daphne! Red! Please put away the groceries. We need to go talk to Sabrina in private." Daphne paused with the karaoke microphone in her hand.

"Can I _please _just sing Bad Romance first?" she begged.

"Right after that," Dad said. Daphne gave us a thumbs up and we all transferred upstairs into the empty Mirror room. It was a sad room but this was urgent. Dad made sure the door was locked tightly and that no one was listening. Puck was bound to overhear us since he wanted to know everything he wasn't supposed to.

"What do you mean life and death starting with you?" Mom asked, worry lines forming around her face.

"The phone rang right before you guys came home and whoever it was gave me a message. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget," I said pulling the paper out of my pocket. I handed it to Granny Relda who read it loud in a grim voice.

"Seven Grimms, their days are done. Knock them down one by one. First you and then your sister, then the missus and the mister. Brother dearest and granny old, loving uncle your day's been sold. Your life's been short but don't hide in your fort because the last of your string may be cut short."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"It sounded metallic and I didn't check the caller I.D. I'm pretty sure the number was withheld anyways. I'm sorry," I said.

"No. You did the right thing by telling us and writing it down, liebling," Granny said, patting my shoulder.

"Do you think it's the Scarlet Hand?" Dad asked.

"No, they wouldn't dare step up to the Grimm family now," Granny said.

"Honey, could you go check on your sister and Red? Make sure their game is done?" Mom asked. That was code for: please leave while the adults discuss what to do next. I was going to protest. I _was _fifteen after all and without me they wouldn't have any of this information but if it was something beyond my knowing or even Granny's it was time for me to go.

"Okay," I said obediently. Mom held her hands out for Basil so I gave him back. Mom had been very possessive over Basil ever since she had gotten him back. No one messed with her about. I walked out of the room and closed it and literally came face-to-face with Puck.

"Ugh!" I cried, pushing him away. "Were you spying?"

"No, I was admiring the door," Puck said sarcastically. "It seems yet again that you and you're family are in trouble. Since you're the first to go, it looks like I'm going to have to protect you again." He rolled his eyes like it was such a burden. I wasn't going to tell him but it actually _was _a burden to hang with my family. Everyone was always trying to kill us after all.

"You're not at all concerned this person was threatening Granny Relda? The woman who gives you food, clothes, and shelter?" I said.

"Yeah, it would be a bit upsetting if the Relda went but there's always the house," Puck said. I punched hit hard on the shoulder. He clutched it. "Ow! Why?"

"You're such a . . . jerk! I won't go any further than that." I started stalking down the stairs but my steps were drowned out by Daphne and Red's wailing in the karaoke machine.

"That's the best you got, Grimm?" Puck asked teasingly.

"I don't like cursing but for you I just might make an exception." I started doing Daphne and Red's job by putting away all the refrigerator items.

"Thank you so much. I feel touched."

"If you don't leave right now I'll show you how it feels to be hit," I growled clenching my fists.

"I don't know why you're getting mad, Grimm. You know I'm always saving your butt from trouble that you stir up. There is lots and lots of proof of that. You can ask almost anyone in town," Puck said. I was ready to rip that grin off his face. It irritated me to the point where I would cuss him out in front of my dad and not care.

"Go do something besides bothering me because I have a lot to worry about," I said shoving the ice cream in the freezer violently.

"And what would that be?" Puck _really _must've been retarded.

"I just had someone call and threaten to kill me and my family. Why do you _think _I'm worrying?!" I hadn't noticed Daphne had paused the game and was listening to Puck's and mine's conversation.

"Who's threatening to kill us?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know but Grimm's the first to go," Puck said. I kicked him in the shin and in return he pushed me so hard I fell on the ground.

"Were they serious or were they the kind who only talked the talked?"

"The adults are upstairs discussing it now. That's what the phone call was for," I said rubbing my head.

"If they're putting us in a certain order, who's next? After you?" Daphne asked nervously.

"You," Puck answered. If he wasn't so dirty, I would've bit his ankle and hung on like a leech. Instead I made an attempt to trip him but Puck was paying attention so he dodged my assault.

"Me?" Daphne's face slightly paled.

"What makes this person any special then from other people who wanted to hurt you?" Red asked coming over.

"We don't know," I said getting up from the floor. "But since it's a threat from someone we don't know, we need to take it very seriously."

"Maybe we should keep you in a plastic bubble so you won't hurt yourself," Puck suggested.

"I think we should put a rope around your neck and then hang it from a tree," I retorted. Granny came down the stairs, slow and steady for her age.

"Sabrina? Liebling?" she said.

"Right here, Granny," I said.

"Ah, yes. We decided to take precautions and have Puck keep close to you until we figure out who this mystery caller is." I groaned and smacked my head against the counter while Puck didn't really change his attitude. He knew it was coming.

"I don't know how many more times I can do this, old lady," he said. "Grimm can never seem to stay out of trouble."

"It's not my fault who I am," I mumbled.

"That's all, liebling. Please take this seriously," Granny Relda said. And so began the story of the disappearances.

**Reminder: R&R!**


	2. Watchdogs and Work

**Chapter 2: Watchdogs and Work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any popular references used. **

Sabrina's POV

The next day, Puck followed me _everywhere_. He waited for me outside the bathroom while I was taking a shower but came in when I was brushing my teeth (luckily I wasn't still in a towel). He followed me into kitchen and sat next to me while I was eating breakfast. He even sat in the living room while I finished reading _My Sister's Keeper_. I was hoping he would fall asleep or something but nope, he stayed, eyes open. Un-_freaking _-believable.

I closed the book, finishing it and setting it down on the couch. I stood up and so did Puck which seriously irritated me. I took one step forward and so did he. I just about tore the hair out of my head.

"Will you _stop_?" I growled. "I'm in my house! Whoever called us can't get in, remember?"

"It said, 'Don't hide in your fort'. At first, I thought it meant the fort in my room but it meant this shabby shack," Puck said.

"Look at the Einstein go!" I cheered sarcastically. "You are taking this _way _too serious. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"You couldn't handle my pixies without Relda's help, I rescued you from Wendell's insane rabbits-"

"You dropped me in the river and I had to swim out by myself!" I protested. Did Puck stop there? Why of course not.

"I helped you try and keep the Wolf from killing us all, I had to follow you to Red's lair when she had the craziness, I protected your family from the Jabberwocky which nearly killed me, I had to rescue you from Moth although I always knew she was mentally unhinged, need I continue?"

"That was before I got the hang of being a Grimm. You can't just learn in a day. I was only eleven and I didn't trust anyone. How could you expect me to go along with it?"

"You were even uptight when we met," Puck said as if he were remembering something fond.

Perhaps the time he set up the trap where when you stepped onto a platter, a sequence of weird dominoes happened until you were launched through the air into a buttermilk, glue, and breaded pickles concoction. I wanted to ask how Puck could be anywhere _close _to royalty unless you counted being king of the lazy, disgusting, stupid, and obnoxious boys that never get a life and grow up alone. There was a reason Puck didn't have a girlfriend and it wasn't because he was an Everafter or he thought girls still had 'cooties'.

"I was cautious unlike you!" I retorted.

"I knew how to live and I still do now."

"Then why are you on watchdog duty?" I asked. Puck opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he couldn't think of a witty response. He could easily slip away into his enchanted room and I could leave the house all while the adults were home. It wasn't a matter of they didn't care but they were too busy to notice.

"Exactly. You can't function not having me around so stop acting like such a jerk," I said.

"I don't need you! You're only here because Relda has sympathy for the socially challenged," Puck replied.

"And you're only here because you're a charity case."

"You're talking to _royalty _here. Show some respect, Grimm."

"Go to your kingdom in the forest and sit on your toilet throne. That's where you belong." I started towards the door, grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going? I'm supposed to babysit you," Puck said following me out of the door.

"Out. And I'm fifteen! I don't need a babysitter!" I said scowling. Since I couldn't drive I usually had Granny or my parents take me somewhere or walk if it wasn't far. Town _was _far but I needed to get away from Puck before I killed him.

"Apparently you do. I don't want to drag you back into the house but I will if I have to."

"Go ahead and try," I taunted and then took off at full speed into the forest.

Since I was a Grimm, it was required that I learned how to run fast. Meaning, if I couldn't fight off whatever was chasing me, it was time to run. Dorothy's slippers weren't in my normal inventory. I was even on the track team when I entered high school but I hadn't joined this year. My detective job kind of interfered.

I looked behind me and didn't see Puck chasing after me so I looked above but didn't see him flying. Did he give up that easily? No, I shouldn't get so cocky. I have learned to never underestimate Puck. The things he could do and the way he could use them truly made him the Trickster King but I had been learning. For all I knew, he could've turned into something and clung onto me while I ran. And on that thought, I started feeling the back of my shirt for anything and my shorts, just in case. There was nothing in my hair or on my face. I slowed down a bit but was still running. Maybe . . . maybe he went to tattle on me? That wasn't Puck's style but I didn't see him at all so that's what I started to assume. I was so comfortable the decision I had slowed to a fast walk.

"That was too easy," I snickered to myself.

"I agree." I was suddenly grabbed by the arms and lifted off the ground. I kicked and screamed, knowing Puck had caught me. "Grimm, there are these things called birds. Apparently you didn't notice the pigeon following you," he said. I rolled my eyes and struggled to be free.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"I don't think you'd want me to," Puck warned.

"Let me go _now_!" Puck shrugged.

"Alright. Just don't get mad at me." He let go of my arms and I started falling. It would be one thing if we were only five to six feet off the ground. That was nothing. But we were flying over tall, tall cedars. The chances of me landing unharmed were about zero to death. I started screaming and flailing around, desperate to catch anything to keep me up. When I started hitting tree branches, I called for Puck.

"PUCK!" I screeched. "HELP ME!"

"You said to let you go and that's exactly what I gave you!" Puck called from above. All the small, light branches were starting to cut through my skin on my back and a little on my arms. Needless to say, it hurt like all get out.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" I cried. I guess Puck had heard enough screaming from me and caught me just as my body was about to bend at an awkward angle when I was going to hit a thick branch. I squeezed his hands until my knuckles were white because I was so freaked out and I wanted to hurt him in every way possible.

"You told me to drop you," he said. Puck's flying could be about ten times faster than my running so got back to the house pretty quick. He landed on the porch and as soon as I had my hands back, I ran them over my back under my shirt. It hurt and I felt lots of sticky warm spots.

"If you ever do that again I will murder and never ever forgive you. Do you understand? Do you even have any idea how much that hurt?! I'm bleeding all over the place! What if I seriously got hurt like breaking my back or something else? What if that fall had killed me? Guess who's next!" I spewed with beyond snake-like venom.

"You said 'what if' a few times. You didn't break something and you're alive. That's what counts," Puck said. I gave him a big shove and then stormed into the house. Daphne and Red were in the living doing a puzzle while Granny was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Lieblings, you're back. I didn't hear you leave," she said.

"Puck dropped me and I started falling through the trees!" I said accusingly, pointing at Puck.

"She asked me to let her go so I did," he said.

"You _knew _what I meant. Do you have to be an asshole about everything?" I cursed.

"Ah, and there's the special exception," Puck said, not really caring. I gave a frustrated sigh and stalked upstairs to the bathroom and locked it. I could just _choke _Puck. Choke him! Does he understand that humans are more fragile than Everafters? By now, he should've gotten the concept. He's over four thousand years old! Whatever. I wanted to check these cuts.

I took off my shirt, examining my back. There were what seemed like a million cuts on me back, all bleeding. They weren't all too big and undoubtedly needed to be cleaned. My arms were seriously scraped up but I'd live. In the cabinet, I grabbed the cleaning alcohol and cotton balls and went to work. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Daphne's voice asked.

"Yeah. Puck was just being the immature, low life that he is," I answered, wiping away the blood on a cut on my lower back. The alcohol stung but I had had worse happen. I was only freaking out because I could've been seriously injured and Puck knew better. Did he really want to do the caller's job and kill me first?

"Do you need help cleaning your cuts? I saw the blood on the back of your shirt." I pick up my shirt which I had tossed on the toilet and noted that the light blue back did have quite a few bloodstains.

"I liked this shirt too," I growled. "No, I'm fine Daph. Go back to playing with Red. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Daphne was so sweet. I was too lucky to have her as a sister.

"Uh huh. I'll be out pretty soon."

"Okay. If you're sure . . ."

"Positive."

I heard Daphne skip away down the stairs and I continued to clean myself up. When I finished, I got myself a new and less loved shirt in case Puck had any more ideas. Luckily, he wasn't upstairs which meant he was either in his room doing whatever or was being chewed out by my dad. I think I enjoyed the second option more.

I went downstairs and was surprised to see Snow and Wendell sitting down at the dining room table with the rest of my family and Puck with lunch on the table.

"Oh, Sabrina. I was hoping you'd been down soon," Granny said. I slid into a seat next to Mom and shrug.

"So, what's up?" I noticed Snow was crying, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and Wendell looked very upset.

"Snow and Wendell here have brought us a new case," Granny replied. Daphne was squirming around, biting her palm. I wondered if she was excited.

"I-it's horrible, Relda!" Snow sniffled, trying to retain what little posture she had left. "I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down," Mom said, patting Snow on the shoulder with her free hand. Of course, she was holding Basil. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I-I came back from my martial arts class a-and when I g-got home I . . ." Snow couldn't handle it anymore and burst into tears, crying in her hands. I saw Puck roll his eyes like he thought Snow was being a drama queen. I couldn't believe him. It really did take a lot to make Snow cry. If he was in my reaching distance, I would've decked Puck in the face.

"Do you need to take a moment outside, Snow?" Granny asked. Snow nodded, got up and left. I could hear her outside trying to take soothing breaths.

"Can you talk or are you going to erupt into tears too?" Puck asked Wendell. Dad and I shot him a glare.

"I'm here because my dad vanished without a trace," Wendell said darkly, not amused with Puck's comment. I know that if Puck had ever made a joke about me crying when my parents were gone, I would've snapped his neck in half. "He didn't leave a note or say anything to me."

"That does seem to be a problem," Granny said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Wendell was the same age as me but he was pretty capable especially since he had the same ability as his father, the Pied Piper, and could control animals with music. I remember when he had a horde of evil rabbits chase Daphne, Puck, and me when I was in the sixth grade.

"My house is fine. I just want my dad back. I don't think anyone is after our family and he hasn't had any spats with people and it's not like he can leave town."

"I see," Granny said, nodding her head.

"Do you have any clues for us? Anything you noticed?" Daphne asked, going into detective mode.

"No but I'm not the most inceptive person out there. That's why I came to you. Do you need to check my house or something for clues?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, that would be most helpful," Granny said. "If you would like, you can stay for lunch with us. I made turkey and mint leaves on rye." That couldn't have been the only two things Granny put in there because the sandwich was glowing. I guess I would order a pizza for myself.

"No, I'm alright. I wanted to report my father's absence."

"We'll come by after lunch to your house," I said. Granny probably would've said let's go now but I couldn't be in a car with Puck and not throw him out the window.

"Thank you so much. Really," Wendell said.

"We're Grimms. It's what we do," Daphne said. Wendell nodded in thanks, got out of his seat, and waved goodbye.

"I think Ms. Snow is having the same dilemma as me. I haven't seen Mayor Charming anywhere."

"Charming gone?" Red asked. "It must be so hard for Snow. I feel bad for her."

"I thought you all were fed up with him," Puck said. "Shouldn't you be happy he's gone?"

"I'll be happy when _you're _gone," I growled. "She loves him, idiot. She misses him. They've had a thing for each other for centuries. You can't get over that in a day."

"I wouldn't waste your time explaining, sweetheart," Dad said.

"Henry, that's not nice," Mom scolded.

"It's true," we both muttered at the same time.

"I'll go check on Snow," Granny said. "Everyone should eat up quickly. We don't want to keep Wendell waiting." Granny left the table to go outside where I could still hear Snow crying. I felt so bad for her. Things were finally working out for her with Charming and then this happens.

"Basil already ate lunch," Mom said bouncing the little boy on her lap. "I'll go put him down for a nap."

"I don't do detective work," was all Dad said before leaving with Mom. Daphne chewed her palm with excitement but she also looked sad for Snow's sake. She was Daphne's favorite teacher after all.

"It's been awhile since the Grimms have been presented a mystery," Red said.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Grimm here always seems to get herself in trouble."

"Maybe if you didn't drop me through trees, there wouldn't be any trouble!" I hissed. "You could've broken my arm, neck, or back. You could've even killed me!"

"Again, it's like with the 'what ifs'. It didn't happen and that's what counts."

I couldn't believe Puck. Normally, when I just about kill someone who isn't a part of something bad like the Scarlet Hand, I would be more concerned. I hated him so much I could scream!

"You're despicable."

"Hey! You guys can talk about it later," Daphne interjected. "Right now we need to decide what we're going to do when we get to Wendell's house." I crossed my arms unhappily. So I guess we had a mystery, a death threat, and a detective team made up of an old woman and two girls. Just another normal day of my life.

**R&R!**


	3. The Clue Crew

**Here's the 3rd chapter! So, I noticed that this story has a lot of views yet one reviewer . . . I'm not forcing you to leave reviews or anything but you have no idea how much each review means to mean. I don't even care if you say it sucks ass. At least I'm getting something so I know how to improve the story line. And thanks to the followers and people who favorited. AngerIssues, you rule :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 3: The Clue Crew

Sabrina's POV

"I've never been to Wendell's house before," Daphne said rocking back and forth on her heels as we stood on the Pied Piper's porch.

I was crossing my arms annoyed that Puck had come along to help 'protect' us Grimm women. What he was really doing was sitting on the roof of the house, starting to sleep off his enormous lunch. Not only did he have the sandwich Granny made but _my_pizza (not that I intended to eat the entire thing but he stole it) and some thick left over purple stew from last night. We had been waiting here for awhile because Wendell hadn't come to answer the door yet.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," I said. "None of us really know him on a personal base." Granny knocked again.

"I hope he didn't go out," she said.

"I don't think he would leave when he knew we were coming right after lunch," Daphne said.

"Why don't we just go in? We've been waiting here for almost five minutes," I suggested. Wendell obviously wasn't home so why wait?

"Now, liebling," Granny began, "I know that sometimes we bust through doors but that's only when it's an emergency."

"We don't want another person missing, right? Maybe Wendell was kidnapped too." I was only trying to come up with an excuse to go inside.

"I don't think we sh-" Daphne began but I turned the knob and the door swung open easily.

"The front door's unlocked. That can't be good," I noted. Daphne walked inside without hesitation, looking around.

"I don't like it," she said shifting from foot to foot uncomfortable. She was looking at something I couldn't see in what I assumed to be the living room.

"Why? It looks . . . oh." There were thousands of pelts hanging on the walls, stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls, and (what I thought was a bit over kill) a carpet of a bear spread out on the floor like what you saw in the movies. "I never knew the Pied Piper liked to hunt."

"They're scaring me," Daphne whimpered as she looked a wolf head that bared its teeth and seemed to snarl at my sister. It reminded me of the Wolf. Bad flashbacks flooded through my brain to my eyes. Mr. Canis, screaming and grunting in pain as he tried to fight it, the time where we all thought he had died because of the curse, or the time where _I _had been it. I shook my head and shivered. I was never _ever _going to go through something like that again if I could help it.

"He doesn't really hunt lieblings. He lures the pesky animals away from peoples' homes or property and claims them as prizes," Granny explained.

"Even so," I began to say as I turned and came face to face with black bear head, "this is overkill."

"We're not here to judge what the Pied Piper does in his free time. We're here for clues." Granny wondered over to the kitchen with her pen and notepad out. Daphne and I started pulling aside the bear rug only to find a ton of dust bunnies.

"They could use Goldilocks in here," Daphne coughed as a cloud of dust puffed up in her face when she dropped her part of the rug. I set mine down gently.

"They're living room is a lot cleaner than ours," I said. "Did you find anything, Granny?"

"Not yet!" she called back.

"Daphne and I are going upstairs." I figured there wasn't anything else in the living room for us to look at since the only real thing that we couldn't see through, under, or over was the rug. The couches were small to make room for all the 'prizes' and I could see under and behind them with lifting a finger. Completely clean.

"The staircase is dusty too," Daphne said running her hand along the railing. Her hand came up gray and she shook it rapidly, trying to get it off.

"We haven't been in here for more than five minutes and you're already dirty. Only you can accomplish that." The upstairs was kind of small like downstairs. There were four rooms and all the doors were shut. I was guessing one was Wendell's bedroom, and then the Pied Piper's, a bathroom, and maybe a guest room?

"I'll go here." Daphne skipped over to the first door and went inside.

I went inside the one across from it. It was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. I scanned the tile floor but it was pristine and glistening. I frowned. Who would chose cleaning the bathroom over the stair railing? The rails were faster and because of all the nasty things that could be in the bathroom . . . it just seemed more logical. Not only that but when you share a bathroom with Puck . . . ugh! Thinking about it made me shiver. I checked behind the shower curtains, inspected the sluice, behind the toilet, and every other square inch. I wouldn't think there'd be any clues in here. Granny would probably find something and-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Daphne's scream pierce the air. I instantly went into my violent mode and tore through the bathroom door. The door to the room next to the one Daphne went into was open so that's where I assumed she was. I wasted no time getting in with my fists raised, ready to hurt someone. Well, I was for a second and then I slipped and fell on my back.

"S-sabrina!" Daphne said, sitting and shaking on top of the bed in the room. "L-look!"

I sat up, my hair and clothes soaked in a red substance that felt an awful lot like blood. At first I thought my back had started bleeding again but there was no way that I could've bled that much in such a short amount of time.

I scrambled to my feet, disgusted by the idea that I may have been soaked in someone's blood. It was all coming from the closet which had red handprints on it. Not like Scarlet Hand prints but it was as if someone had committed a murder and smeared the victim's blood all over the place. I turned to Daphne who was pale and looked as if she were about to throw up.

"Is it . . . is it . . ." she tried to say. I bent down to the massive puddle and poked a finger in it.

"No," I said, "it's only fake. It's okay, Daph. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Granny!" Daphne called. "Granny! We found something!" Granny Relda came up pretty quick for her old age.

"What is it l- oh my!" she said when she came to the room. "Sabrina, you're covered in blood!"

"It's fake," I said. "It's too thin to be blood and smells kind of plastic-y." Granny sighed with relief.

"Let's see what's in the closet then." She wobbled over and Daphne leaned back and shut her eyes tight as if she knew there was going to be a big bright explosion.

Granny moved the door open and a patched up dummy fell out, stained with red before it hit the floor with knives in its back. I jumped back, alarmed by the goriness of the situation. I wasn't as freaked out as Daphne since I knew that the blood was fake (it seemed like something Puck would use to scare us) but who would go through all of this to make a fake murder scene?

Granny leaned down to the dummy's back and ripped a note away from one of the knives. I was worried it was another death threat but instead Granny read out three words.

"'Down the road.'"

"Down the road?" I asked. Granny nodded and handed me the paper. I read it aloud too. It indeed did say down the road. What did it mean? I turned it over and there was another message.

'Bye boy and no more Snow.'

No more Snow? Was Snow in danger? Was she going to be taken too? And did the boy mean Wendell?

"We have to go see Snow right now," I said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"I think she's danger. Come on!"

"Oh, dear." Granny toddled out and down the stairs as fast as possible and Daphne followed. I was the fastest so I was downstairs first.

"Go get Puck," Granny told me. If the circumstances had been different, I would've just left him there to sleep on that roof until he woke up. There was a rather convenient ladder on the porch that I set up right and climbed as fast as I could to the top. Puck was still napping with his hands behind his head. I could've choked the living crap out of him.

"Get up!" I called to him. He slightly turned. I climbed the rest of the way up and started shaking him.

"Five more minutes," he muttered pushing me away. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, making sure he was looking in me in the eyes.

"Wendell is gone now and Snow is next. If we don't get to her house in time and she disappears, it will be your _entire fault_. If that happens, I will rip out your wings and then your hair. Do you understand, Fairy Boy?" My voice was low and dangerous. Puck looked kind of scared but nodded in understanding. I let go of his shirt collar and backed away then quickly turned to Granny and Daphne who were getting in the car.

"We'll be right down!" I called. I started climbing down the ladder when Puck grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. "What are you doing?" I asked angrily trying to pull my hand back.

"If you really want to get to Snow, the car will be too slow," he said.

"No!" I tugged for my wrist so hard that I actually let go of the ladder which fell and left me hanging.

"I could drop you again, if you want," Puck suggested with a devious grin.

"You _wouldn't_," I gasped.

"Flying it is then." Puck spread his wings and took off, me hanging on for dear life. Granny and Daphne waved and then started the car. At the rate of speed Puck and I were going, he was right; the car would've never reached Snow in time. But I wasn't going to _tell _him that.

"Could you go a little slower?" I asked wind making my hair fly into my face. A fence came up and I kicked my legs into the air, narrowly missing it with my bottom. "And higher! Definitely higher!"

"Make up your mind, Grimm. First, I was too high and now I'm too low." Puck rolled his eyes and if we hadn't been flying I would've hit him so hard all the Everafter would come flying out his butt.

"We're almost there. Make a left turn on this street," I commanded.

"A please wouldn't kill you."

"And a bath wouldn't kill _you_."

The car was far behind us and didn't seem to be catching up any time soon. Puck was definitely right although why did he have to choose to aggravate me? Daphne would've loved to fly. Always me. _Never _someone else. Really, there were a hundred other girls Puck could've bothered but _no_. I'm sure he just thought, _Hey! I wanna pick on Sabrina because it's funny watching her face go red when she's angry. Maybe she'll explode! _And on that thought I gripped Puck's hand even tighter after he caught me.

"Ow! Grimm, that's really starting to hurt," Puck complained.

"It should!" I retorted. I could now see Snow's house approaching fast. It didn't look torn apart, dusty, or bloody. When Puck was close enough, he dropped me on the walk way (but it was only four feet so I landed just fine) and he circled twice around the house.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to be a show off or if he was actually being cautious but when he landed next to me he said, "The back is clear. If Snow is still here, she would be inside." I dashed to the door and inside without hesitation. If I was going for a sneaky entrance, I failed because the door swung open loudly. Again, it was unlocked. That made panic rise inside me.

Snow was such a dear friend to the family. Granny had known her forever, she helped Mom with Basil, she was on good terms with Dad, she was Daphne and mine's martial arts teacher, and she coached Puck a little in combat. She was so nice too and Daphne and I adored her. She was also Basil's favorite non-family babysitter. Snow had done so many things for us, we lost count.

"Snow?!" I called out, looking frantically. She wasn't in the living room and I didn't bother to check the kitchen and dining room. "Snow, are you here?!" I swung open doors upstairs turning over everything I saw. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Grimm!" Puck called from downstairs. "Did you find anything?" I didn't respond but continued to search through the rooms. She wasn't _anywhere. _I rushed back downstairs basically trampling Puck to the ground as I made my way to the backyard.

Snow had a garden of flowers from roses to lilies, sunflowers to orchids, and gardenias to tulips. A _lot _of different breeds. Either way, the garden wasn't that big and there was only a back porch with a small chess table and two chairs. That was when I basically gave up. She wasn't upstairs, downstairs, or outside and her car was still in the driveway.

"She's not here. I . . . I think we're too late," I told Puck, coming back into the house, defeated. He was brushing himself off.

"Since when have you cared so much about Snow's activities?" he asked.

"She's been with the family from the beginning and never once turned her back, even when the Scarlet Hand seemed to have us pinned. A ton of other Everafters did but she stuck with us and she's known Granny forever and Snow's also Daphne's martial arts teacher. Not to mention a _princess_. She's one of the people who really make up Daphne's world."

We heard a car pull up and I sighed, knowing I failed. I normally didn't get so worked up over people but Snow really was an asset to the Grimms. I didn't want to see Daphne's face when she knew that Snow had been kidnapped too. No, I _couldn't_. I'd feel like a failure to my sister. I walked out the door with Puck with my arms crossed and my eyes cast to the ground. Daphne and Granny hopped out of the car.

"She's not in there," I said.

"Maybe she's in town or something," Daphne suggested.

"In the condition she was in when she came to the house? I don't think so Marshmallow," Puck said. I stepped on his toes without mercy. Way to lighten up the mood, Fairy Boy.

"We should investigate the house some more," Granny said darkly.

"What's going on?" All of our heads turned to see Snow standing off to the side holding two brown bags of groceries. I sighed with relief and Daphne bit her palm and squealed.

"We thought that you were gone," I said overwhelmed with relief. Daphne ran up to Snow and hugged her which unbalanced the bags in Snow's arms.

"I _was _gone. I went grocery shopping for my dinner. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"After lunch, we told Wendell we were coming over to search for clues to the Pied Piper's disappearance," Daphne said. "When we got there, we couldn't find Wendell and there was a note saying there would be no more Snow."

"We assumed that meant you were going to disappear too," I added.

"Wendell's gone too?" Snow asked. "That's . . . that's horrible. Who is this?"

"We don't know," Granny said, "but I think it would be best if you stayed with us until we solve this."


	4. Swim Deep and Breathe Pt 1

**FAST UPDATE! I worked all day on this so reviews would totally be appreciated. Not only that but when one of my friends just moved today and I didn't get a chance to say bye to him so I'm a little sad :'( **

**Disclaimer: I don't won the Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 4: Swim Deep and Breathe

Sabrina's POV

Three days had passed and there was still no sign of Wendell, the Pied Piper, or Charming. Snow had temporarily moved into our house like Granny had asked her and slept on a blow up mattress in Red's additional room. It had been a bit of a burden to all of us. Snow had been in a weepy state and constantly needed to cling to someone. Unfortunately, she mostly chose me.

"W-why would someone take my Billy away?" she asked me one afternoon, mascara and eyeliner smeared onto hundreds of tissues and her cheeks. "I-I mean, who d-doesn't know the problems we've had? W-we're finally t-together and this happens!" She began to wail again while I fought the urge to bang my head on the table. Puck was sitting on the counter in the kitchen smirking. I glared daggers at him which only seemed to enlarge his amusement.

"We'll find him soon, Snow. I swear," I promised although I didn't sound too enthusiastic about it. It's not that I didn't want to because Snow's happiness was important to Daphne and I and we had been learning to deal with his giant ego.

"Thank you . . . waaaaah!" I sighed and patted Snow's back in a comforting way.

"Sabrina! Can you do us a favor?" Daphne asked pounding down the stairs with Red. "Please? Please? Please?"

"We'll never ask anything from you again," Red said.

"Can you tell me what it is first?" I asked as Snow blew her nose again. It was unlike her to do this. I hoped Charming really appreciated the woman he had.

"There's this party at the pool that Melanie's hosting and Red and I really want to go and Mom and Dad said we could but they couldn't take us and we need someone to come with us so would you please go because Melanie's the most popular girl in the sixth grade so please, oh, please it will really help my social status." I blinked trying to comprehend everything my sister just said.

"Um, repeat the question?" I asked.

"Daphne wants you to take us to a pool party," Red said, simplifying it. Red was good for Daphne translations.

"Yes," I said all too eagerly. Snow hadn't noticed at all and continued to blow her nose and cling to my arm.

"I guess I'll go too," Puck said hopping off the counter.

"No. Snow will need someone to cry on and since I won't be here, you can substitute." I slipped out of Snow's grip and then quickly pushed Puck over to her. She latched on to his arm and wiped her nose.

"Isn't it awful?" she asked him. "Billy's gone." Puck gave me a murderous glare while I smiled in triumph.

"Have fun."

I skipped up the stairs with Daphne and Red who were ecstatic to go get their bathing suits. I wasn't much in the mood for swimming but I dug through my clothes and found my one piece bathing suit with a sunset aurora pattern on it. I didn't own a bikini nor did I plan to own one. I changed into it and as soon as I did, Daphne came in with Red. They were both wearing . . . oh, what do you call them? They weren't exactly bikinis but they were two pieces. I remember! Takinis.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked as I pulled a shirt over my swim suit.

"I still have to find the sunscreen, get some towels, and find us a ride there," I said. Red held up two beach bags.

"I already packed it. Daphne and I are sharing a bag. This is yours." Red handed me my bag and raised my eyebrows, surprised one of them thought of it through the excitement.

"Thanks. Let me just find some pants." I looked through my dresser really quick and found a pair of navy blue shorts and I threw them on before Daphne went ballistic.

"Do you think Snow could drive us?" Daphne asked. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled flip flops out from our closet.

"Are you serious? She would probably get us into an accident," I said.

"Couldn't we just ask Relda?" Red asked. Granny's driving was still . . . _off _and the local pool Swineheart and Boarman had built was not exactly in walking distance either.

"Sure! I don't have a problem with it." Daphne darted out calling for Granny while I hoisted my bag strap up on my shoulder. There were still a few scratches left from when Puck had dropped me and the back part of my hair was still slightly shaded darker, but you could barely even notice that.

"I guess Granny's driving us," I murmured to myself. Red and I declined down the stairs where Snow was still crying at the table and Puck was still fuming over the fact she hadn't let him go. Daphne was hopping from foot to foot talking to Granny.

". . . happy to drive," Granny was saying. Daphne pumped her fist into the air and jumped.

"I can't wait to hang with Melanie. She's _so _gravy. Seriously! I can't believe she invited us!" Daphne continued her rant in which I wasn't listening. Something about a box, water, and magic trick which didn't add up to me but I guess it's my own fault for not listening.

"Sabrina, since your chaperoning Red and Daphne, I think it would be best if Puck went with you. Just in case," Granny told me. I groaned and nearly rammed my head into the wall.

"Did you hear that, Grimm? I get to be your babysitter again," Puck teased.

"As far as I can see, Snow's not letting you go anytime soon so I don't how that's going to work out for you." Puck's grin fell and he looked down at Snow. "Bye-bye!"

I walked out the door and got into Granny's new car (the old one fell apart), sitting in the passenger seat. Ha ha, luck prevails for me. I checked through the bag Red packed for me. There was a towel, sunscreen SPF 50, my iPod, cell phone, and an extra change of clothes. Wow, she was good. I would have to thank her. I pulled my iPod out and started listening to 'Save the World' by Swedish House Mafia. I thought they were pretty cool. Of course, my happiness had to be ruin when Puck came out free of Snow with Daphne and Red chatting behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped when he entered the car. Again, that stupid smirk appeared on his face.

"Relda took care of everything. Don't look so mad, Grimm. You're in the presence of royalty after all."

_Yeah, _I thought. _King Jackass_.

"Alright, lieblings. Now I'm ready to go," Granny said coming into the driver seat.

"Does he really have to come?" I asked jabbing my thumb in the direction of Puck, using a somewhat whiny voice.

"It would make all us adults feel better," Granny said, turning on the ignition. I groaned, crossed my arms, and looked out the window so I wouldn't see Puck's stupid, stupid smirk. I swear, he did all he could to piss me off in any way he could. Why me?

When we arrived at the pool, there were tons of cars and I could hear music coming from inside the gate. The vibration of what I assumed to be stereos was so hard I could feel it when I stepped out. I grabbed my bag and started towards the gate latch to enter.

"I'll be back in three hours!" Granny called to us before she drove away. Daphne waved and ran past me at top speed pulling Red along.

"Try not to drown, Grimm," Puck said coming up beside me.

"Drop dead," I growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm serious. You could be in the shallow end and accomplish it."

"And if that happens it'll be most likely because you're pushing my head underwater since you would _do _that kind of sick thing." I pushed the gate open and was surprised by the number of people there and their age ranger. I was mostly expecting the entire sixth grade class plus a few fifth and seventh graders but I saw people in _my _class, seniors, adults, and a few Everafters.

"Is the entire town here?" Puck said looking just as stunned as me.

"Almost looks like it."

"Sabrina!" Melanie came running up to me all wet and her dark glossy hair sticking to her cheeks. "Thanks for letting Daphne come. I really wanted her to."

"No problem. Hey, how many people are here?" I asked peering around. Melanie thought for a moment counting on her fingers and mumbling stuff.

"I think about eighty people."

"Eighty people?" I said surprised.

"I invited only ten people originally but my parents and Violet insisted more and then they ended up inviting their friends." I scrunched my nose at the name, 'Violet'. "That reminds me." Melanie poked a finger at Puck's chest. "Violet's looking for you. She heard you were coming. You may want to go see her." Puck shuttered.

"I'm good." Melanie shrugged and then was whisked away by three other girls her age, talking about chicken fights.

"How can someone so nice be related to Violet?" I wondered aloud.

"She's _looking _for me. That almost sounds creepy," Puck said.

Violet Aberdeen, Puck's stalker and the other reason I had anger issues. Violet (or 'Vi' as she tells everyone to call her) was the stereotypical popular, pretty, and vicious type of girl. I was guessing she was the entire eleventh grade and a few upperclassmen were here. In my opinion, the girl had quite a few obsessive issues with Puck but that was only me. She used to have night black hair like Melanie but because she heard a rumor Puck liked blonde hair, she dyed it a tacky Barbie blonde that looked beyond unnatural and wore blue and green contacts, trying to figure out which eye color he liked better. She had natural almond eyes but for whatever reason, she resented them.

Violet was also pure evil. She bullied everyone (except for Puck obviously) and would trash them on any social website she had an account on. Twitter, Facebook, even MySpace (but who goes there anymore?). She hated me for the fact that she knew Puck and I lived in the same house which was a stupid reason in my opinion. Puck was kind of scared of her for the fact she acted like a stalker and had her plastic smile on her face like freaking Chucky.

"Not necessarily but when it's Violet, yes, that is _very _creepy," I said, fanning myself from the heat. I was tempted to go swimming but I didn't really want to get wet.

"Why does she stalk me when there are literally twenty five other boys in our grade?"

"Because you're good looking," I said in a 'duh' voice. Puck went unusually quiet so I turned and looked at him. He had that stupid grin on his face. "What?"

"You just said I was good looking." I face palmed although I was slightly red. I _did_, didn't I?

"That's not from _my _perspective," I said rolling my eyes.

"You can't deny it, Grimm. You think that I am good looking."

"No, I don't! God, you're head is too big for your own good."

"But you admit to saying it. Right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Then you think I'm good looking! Haha!" I huffed irritably and then spotted from across the pool, long fake blonde hair.

"Hey! Violet!" I called, waving my hands. Puck's laughing stopped instantly and he gripped my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed.

"You see, Puck, there's this thing called karma. I believe karma is getting you back for making fun of me."

"Robin! OMG!" Violet said excitedly running over to us. Puck's fake human name was Robin so that's what everyone called him outside of the Everafters and my family. "I thought you would never show!"

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he muttered under his breath. I was snickering the entire time.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" Violet asked clinging to Puck's arm.

"I wasn't planning on getting in the water. I only came so I could keep a close eye on Grimm," he said pointing to me. Violet looked like she was about to drown me as opposed to the acquisition made against Puck earlier.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Violet snarled with a violent look on her face. She returned smiling brightly moments later at Puck.

"Her grandmother asked me if I could watch her. She's quite accident prone, you know."

"That's only because you cause half of those accidents!" I retorted.

"Well, if she _has _to come, I want to show you something." Violet completely linked arms with Puck and started dragging him along to behind the pool. I only followed because he had grabbed my wrist and made me come. Out back, there was a glass case, big enough for a person of a little over six feet to stand in and have the top of their heads touch.

"You, like, know how much my little sister is into magic tricks, right?" Violet asked Puck. He shrugged. "This guy is supposed to come, lock himself in, and get out in under a minute. It sounds stupid but that's the main event." Violet rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe Melanie. "You can climb in if you want."

"Grimm wants to," Puck said, pointing to me. I looked back at the case. There were locks at the top that were unlatched at the moment and a hose nozzle inside, waiting to fill it up with water.

"That doesn't look safe unless you're a professional," I said.

"Don't be a chicken," Violet taunted. "I did it a billion times before the party and so did Melanie." I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"That's okay," Puck told me. "Females can only do so much." He _knew _that would get me wound up.

A few months ago we had a fight over which sex was a dominant. At first, it was me explaining how they were both equal but over time, I was subjected to girl power. It was one of the many things Puck made me go insane over. I went over to the side where a ladder was and climbed up, opening the heavy top. Without hesitation I dropped down and landed on my feet. The lid shut and I flinched at the sound. It didn't lock though but I wouldn't be able to get out by myself without tipping the case over.

"I'll go get us some sodas," Violet said turning, not even noticing that I had climbed into the case. Her voice was muffled and hard to make out but I understood. I rapped against the glass with my knuckles.

"Can you get me out now?"

"I don't know. I think I like watching you stuck in there," Puck said.

"Puck, that's not funny. Get me out of here."

"Nope." He turned and ignored me. There was suddenly a trickling noise from the bottom of the case. A small stream of water started dripping down from the hose nozzle which made me worry a bit.

"The water's starting to turn on. Please be serious," I said. I don't know if Puck was ignoring me or if he couldn't hear me. The glass was pretty thick. "Puck! I'm being serious here!" The water rapidly changed and started filling up the tank to maximum speed. In only a few moments, my feet were underwater. I started banging on the glass.

"Puck! Help me! Please!" I started pounding on the glass.

"Don't act so desperate Grimm. I'll get you out of there as soon as I get some food. I'll be right back." He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"No! Don't!" It was too late. Puck had sprinted off and no else was there to see me. I started kicking the glass, possibly shattering it or making enough commotion that someone would notice. The water was almost to my knees, also filling the rest of the tank as it went. I started to panic and screamed for help.

"Someone! Anyone! Get me out! Please help me!" Over the music, there was no way anyone would hear me. I started jumping up to possibly push open the lid but it wouldn't budge as if it had magically locked when I wasn't looking.

I took off my shirt, thankful to have worn is and to have a bathing suit underneath it. I ripped off a strip from the hem and tried to stuff it up the nozzle. The water was coming too fast for me to do anything. I really tried jamming it in there but it was no use. When I stood again, the water was to my calves. This was bad. Was else could I do?

I started ramming into the front of the tank, trying to knock it over so the glass would shatter and I would be free. Unfortunately, the tank stood its ground and wouldn't move and inch. I screamed in frustration and tried making noise again. My bag and cell phone were sitting right in front of me which both could've been useful right then. The water was a little past my waist and I really started to panic. It would be to my neck in no time and it didn't look like Puck or Violet was coming back any time soon and I highly doubted Daphne and Red would mystically decide to leave the party, came back here, and find me. I should've never come. I . . .

I remembered the death threat. First was me. Was this it? Was this the plan to get me killed? To have me drown? What if they were successful? Would Puck leave Daphne's side and would she have a fate like mine? He shouldn't have left to begin with and he should've turned around. Why didn't he take me seriously? If I died, it was _his _fault.

I jumped again and pushed the lid of the tank as hard as I could but still nothing happened. I grabbed my soaked shirt, took a big gulp of air, and went under water to the nozzle. There had to be a way to stop it. I tore off another piece and shoved it with all my might but with the same results. I went back up for air but dove back just as fast. I took the entire shirt and wrapped it around the nozzle opening, barely having a result. It seemed to be the only thing I could do. I popped back up, the water to my ribcage. Puck still wasn't back yet and no one had driven by to see. I was alone, about to drown, with no source of rescue. How heroic?

"Someone?! Can you hear me? I need help!"

I beat the crap out of the glass. I was surprised there were no shatter marks afterwards. I tried making it fall over again but it became hard once the water reached my neck. By then, I could float a little so I was able to reach the top a little better. Even so, I had the same results. If I could, I would've burst into flames. I was so glad that I could float in this water. If I hadn't been able to, I would've been underwater with no air. That sick panicky feeling hadn't left my stomach but crawled up to my neck making feel something that I had never before.

The water was closing in on me and reached my chin. I would probably only have a minute before the entire tank was filled with water. I tried to calm my breathing and gave the lid a few more pushes with all my might. Completely locked. Yes, I had definitely concluded that this was the work of the caller and he started marking Grimms off his hit list, me being the first to go.

As I took my last gulp of air and the water going past my nose and eyes all I thought was, _You may have gotten me but you will _not _get my sister. _

_****_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Or at least I think it kinda is. I normally hate cliffhangers but I have school tomorrow so I can't stay up writing a twenty page chapter. Anyway, I kinda was shooting for getting ten reviews because I do this weird thing where if I see a story doesn't have a lot of reviews and it's been up for a week or so, I won't read it. I don't mean to and occasionally do differently. Ahem, sorry I kind of ramble. Please R&R and if I get ten reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. *brofist***


	5. A Quick Notice

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I know you're not supposed to post ANs alone but people do it all the time and I've never seen a story removed because of it. So, I just wanted to say that I know Snow acts OOC and I forgot to put that in there but she'll woman up next time she comes in there. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger but my mom was mad that I was up so late and I was on Facebook talking to someone until 11 PM and I had school the next day so . . . yeah. Keep those reviews coming! We're half way there! **

**Adios! **

**Cookies**


	6. Swim Deep and Breathe Pt 2

**Hey guys! So, I didn't realize that you guys DID reach the quota of ten reviews but for some reason the review count isn't counting the anonymous reviews. I just got all the ones from 9-25 today and I was like, "Crap. I owe these guys a chapter." Sorry it's short. I didn't have much time to write it but hopefully my creative juices will be better because it's Saturday and there's coffee shop :3 Caffeine is horrible for me but my attitude definitely improves with it in the mornings. Also, I wanted to add, I saw a lot of reviews saying that they couldn't believe Puck left Sabrina. He never saw the water running and because the glass was so thick, he couldn't hear it. He didn't leave her knowing that the hose was on. So, sorry for the wait and I swear I'll try and get maybe two chapters up tomorrow. In return, do you mind if you guys log in and leave reviews. I won't be able to see the anonymous until maybe two days from now and the review count is being super duper weird. Alright, now that we got that out of the way, we can begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

Chapter 5: Swim Deep and Breathe Pt. 2

Puck's POV

I had no idea why Grimm was freaking out so bad. I was sure that the second I pulled her out of that tank, she would beat me for 'making' her get in there in the first place and then nag me about how I should've gotten her out of there the first time she told me to. Besides, if there was _really _water running in there, I would've heard it, right?

I strolled back to the pool, careful not to be spotted by Violet. I knew that later I would regret this decision but I think watching Grimm get mad was definitely worth getting chewed out by. It was so much fun watching her get mad and the face she would make. Her eyebrows would always arch and she would clench her fists like she was ready to hit someone. I think the funniest thing was that her cheeks would slightly puff up like she was holding her breath.

There were _so _many food tables. It was like _heaven_. Pizza, Pringles, hot dogs, burgers, pies, cookies, cake, and most importantly, jars of Nutella. Nutella was superior and I thought we should all praise it. I would've grabbed one of the jars and probably go sit in front of Grimm and eat it but The Stalker popped up again with two Cokes in her hands.

"Oh, Robin! I thought you would _never _leave her," Violet said with a tacky smile. Grimm had told me about it. When she said it looked absolutely plastic, I thought she was exaggerating but nope. Right on the money.

"I only came to get some food," I said, "but now I realize I'm not so hungry. So if you could leave me alone, I'll be going." Violet laughed, throwing her head back and patting me on the shoulder like I had made a joke.

"That's really funny! I've always liked funny guys you know."

"Then you should date a comedian." I picked up Violet's hand like it was something dangerous and dropped it to her side. "I should go. I left Grimm in the tank and she's going to get all pissy if I don't get her out soon."

"It's just a little prank. There's no harm in that." It was like she _looked _into my mind, picked it, and took pieces of it.

"I complete agree with you but I'm going to start the first day of school with a black eye if I don't go back now."

"She shouldn't be able to hit you like that. Don't you get mad?" Violet asked.

I shrugged. Sure it hurt when Grimm hit me but revenge is sweet on so many levels. I guess leaving her in the tank was payback for basically deforming my hand when we were on our way to Snow's house. Even so . . . why was she so upset and frantic?

"You know, I would never ever hit you. I wouldn't even hurt you." Violet's phony smile appeared on her face again and it made me want to hurl.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Violet was too close for comfort, trying to rest her head on my shoulder. Aside from the fact she was The Stalker, her head was wet and she was getting me _wet_. "I think I'll go check on Grimm now."

"She's fine. Trust me." Violet clung to my arm and rested her chin on my shoulder. "You know, we've never really talked before. I'd like to get to know you better and I think you would like my personality."

"I've met enough psychos in my life and I don't need the list to grow. Thanks but . . . actually, no. That was just plain creepy. If you excuse me, I'll be going now." I took one of the Cokes from her hands (she _was _going to give it to me sooner or later) and turned to go check on Grimm. If someone thought that was rude, she was _stalking _me. There is no way to talk to someone nicely when they're stalking you. By my standards anyway.

I went out back again, checking behind me to make sure that Violet wasn't following me or anything. It was too bad for me because she was stalking out of the pool with an angry look on her face. Well, crap.

"Robin! I think you need to reconsider what you said!"

"I don't date crazy people!" I called back to her. She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes looked behind me and she gasped in horror. I frowned and turned. Grimm was at the top of the tank, in _water_, desperately banging on the glass. The water filled the entire tank leaving Grimm nothing to breathe with. She told me it was running and I . . . left? I left without even looking? I was such an idiot.

"Hold on! I'm opening the tank!" I told her as I climbed the ladder. I pulled on the tank lid as hard as I could. It wouldn't _budge_. The lock had somehow set itself and that also wouldn't move. Grimm started pounding on the glass even harder, a frantic look in her eyes.

"I don't understand how . . ." Violet starting saying but faltered.

"Help me do something! The lid won't open!" I commanded. Violet panicked starting to go right and left but pausing like she couldn't figure out which way to go. "There has to be something to break the tank in case something goes wrong."

"I . . . I don't know!" Violet cried. I searched around the area when I noticed a big box that said, 'Tank Supplies' on it. I jumped down from the ladder and opening it, looking for anything useful. There were instructions to hooking up the hose to the tank, a mask for swimming, and an ax. My guess was that it was for an emergency in getting the person out in case the trick didn't work.

I picked it up scaring Violet into fainting (although I personally enjoyed her more like that). Grimm would've had a reaction but she had gone momentarily limp in the tank which set me into panic. I raised the ax and swung at the glass, making a crack mark. Water started overflowing from the top, showering me and Violet's body. I continued to swing with all my strength, working up a sweat from the labor and the fact that Grimm was inhaling all of that water.

The small crack had turned into a big one with a small beam of water spurting out. I took one more hard swing and all of it shattered. The water hit me so hard, I lost my footing and was cut by a few pieces of glass in the process. I looked up and saw Grimm lying on her back, unmoving. I was tripping over myself to get to her.

Sabrina's POV

I had never felt so much terror in my life. Those few moments were all the oxygen had left my lungs brought my heart and mind to a grinding halt. For a moment, I thought that I was going to die. All the water I had inhaled through my mouth and nose was terrifying. I thought that Puck wasn't going to get me out of the fast enough. Why did he leave?

"Sabrina!" My eyes flew open and I came back into reality, coughing and sputtering water out of my mouth and nose while also gasping for air. It hurt in so many ways but I couldn't stop. I had to get all the water out but all of the oxygen possible in.

"Sabrina! Are you okay?" Puck sat me up and had a concerned look on his face. I spat more water, my entire body shaking from such an immense heave. Puck suddenly embraced me and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened but I was still choking for are.

"I'm so sorry. I should've turned around. I can't believe I didn't. I just . . . I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Puck was . . . apologizing to me? How many times had I heard him do this? Twice maybe? And he was _hugging _me. Did he really feel that guilty? A sudden wave of anger hit me and I pushed Puck away.

"It's your fault," I growled in the little voice I had. I spewed some more water and coughed a little but more while taking uneven breaths. "You didn't turn around."

"I know but I didn't mean it. I thought you were only kidding."

"Since when would I kid at a time like this? People are disappearing and I almost drowned! When is it okay to just 'kid'?!" I started shouting.

"But-"

"You almost let me drown. Do you think saying I'm sorry and making up excuses is going to cover it?"

"I thought you were only trying to get out of the tank faster," was all Puck said.

"Do you want me to die?" I asked venomously. Puck shook his head.

"Why would you-"

"You dropped me about fifty feet from the air a few days ago just for your own amusement and now you almost let me drown. What would've happened if I had die? Would you leave Daphne alone and let her die too? And then the rest of my family? Because you wouldn't turn around?"

"I would never do that. I already told you that." My hand suddenly started stinging. I looked down at it and there was a long bloody slash all the way across my palm from a piece of glass. The more I realized it, the more it hurt.

"Why should I take your word for it?" I flexed my hand which only made it bleed more. "The least you could do is go get Daphne and Red. Tell them we're going home."

**Again, sorry the chapter was so short but I didn't have much time to write between homework and crap. Not only that but I was rping and I'm mad at my classmate because he said Liechtenstein didn't exist and I was ready to FLIP SH*T. Liechtenstein is a tiny country in between Switzerland and Austria in case you were wondering. He said she didn't exist which made me really mad and upset :'( R&R! **


	7. I'm So Sorry

Dear Readers,

Guys, I am SO sorry. My laptop was taken away due to a horrible grade in Earth Science from the second quarter of school. I received a few days ago but I haven't been able to write anything because I'm also on vacation visiting family in Maui and believe me, my parents are wasting no time between fine dining, shopping, and tourist attractions. I'm not making excuses. I had access to other computers while my laptop was confiscated but because I live on a military base and they were military computers, it won't even let me log into my email account sometimes let alone FanFiction. Please forgive me and the inconvenience of this. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon because it was about a third done when the laptop was taken from me. Again, so sorry and I hope you're not mad at me. I'll try to make it up to you guys and post as frequently as I can, okay? I am in Maui for four more days.

Sincerely,

Cookies

PS: Palleporter, don't beat yourself up. I wasn't mad at all. :)


	8. Where Her Road May End

**Sorry guys! I wanted to post this yesterday but I stayed up until 2:00 AM watching CSI: Miami with my dad (we can't get that where I live) and then we went to the aquarium all day so I was tired. Today, I went to get my hair straightened and it took NINE FREAKING HOURS. Yeah, that's how curly my hair was. And I bought Pokemon White 2 and The Walking Dead video games ^^. I've been watching play throughs of TWD and it's like a freaking soap opera. I can't wait to get home and play it. So, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for, for a while. But I have to do something first!**

**Trickstrofsneaks: **My laptop was taken from me because I had a bad science grade and I recently received it on vacation. I'm really sorry for making you wait.

**Anger Issues: **I really appreciate the understanding. Thanks :)

**iizninja:** Do you have any idea how awesome your review made me feel? I don't think I've ever quite received praise like that. I promise I won't disappoint you! Also, I had to reread your second review because I was like: O.O I just sat in a chair for nine hours staring at a shelf of hair products. Whaaaa'?

**Littlered101: **There _are _some grammatical mistakes. LOL I'll be sure to fix those. I can't wait for your next chapter!

**Palleporter: **I'M BAAAAAAAACK! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I tried to make it a decent length.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any popular references used. **

**Chapter 6: Where Her Road May End**

"Dad, I'm fine."

"No, you're not! If you were fine, you wouldn't have almost drowned."

"I don't need to be here."

"Too bad. Now sit here and wait for Dr. Stephen."

As soon as we got home from the pool, Daphne told the whole story of the tank-and-drowning. Dad had instantly grabbed me by the arm, took me to the car, and drove me to the hospital. He was certain the small amount of water that remained in my body was toxic or something and I would die in the next twenty-four hours. I was slightly peeved but it was nice to know he cared.

"Maybe you should go call Granny and ask her to bring me some dry clothes," I suggested. Dad looked apprehensive about leaving me alone in the hospital room, as if I would somehow manage to find myself in another deadly situation. "Please, Dad, before I catch hypothermia." Dad hesitated but he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Alright, fine. I'll be right back." Dad left the room and no sooner than a few seconds later, Daphne ran in and tackled me with a bear hug. I guessed Mom had driven everyone else here as well, seeing how it was Dad wouldn't wait for anyone.

"You're okay, right? The doctor didn't say you're going to die right? Please don't die. I like having you as a sister no matter what I say. It would be awful if you weren't here. I need you. We _all _need you. I-"

"Daph, calm down. I haven't even seen the doctor yet and all I did was inhale a little water up my nose. I won't die. Really." Daphne held my arm as if she were scared that I would disappear if she let go.

"So your health isn't troubling you too much?" Red asked advancing towards the bed.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Mom said sitting on the hospital bed too. I was in it or anything but the nurse at the desk assigned me a room. "I should have never let you go. I let my guard down."

"I was stupid to climb into the tank. If anything, it's my fault." I caught a small glimpse of Puck standing near the doorway, probably sulking and pouting because I had yelled at him. Sure, it wasn't a smart idea for me to listen to Violet but Puck had completely ignored me. This was _his _fault.

"Liebling? Are you alright?" Granny asked, hobbling into the room holding Basil.

"Yeah but I'm freezing. You don't by any chance have dry clothes, do you?"

"We can totally run home and get some!" Daphne said. She was still a bit jittery but it was sweet to know that she was so concerned. Dad came through the door with who I assumed to be Dr. Stephen. I didn't know him so I assumed he was human. Thinning salt-and-pepper hair, laugh wrinkles, and pastel green eyes.

"You're Sabrina, right?" he asked me. I nodded and he came over, holding his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Dr. Stephen."

Granny, Mom, and Basil took the two beige and white waiting seats against the wall across from the bed. Daphne and Red stood next to them and Dad was leaning in the doorway, as if to keep Puck from entering. That was probably it and when we went home, he was going to chew Puck's head off (if I didn't do it first).

"So, you're dad told me you almost drowned. Care to explain?" Dr. Stephen asked calmly.

What I really wanted to do was to get Puck in even more trouble since it was his fault but for all I knew, Dr. Stephen could have him arrested for carelessness regarding my life although he wouldn't stay for very long. Instead, I simmered down the story saying Puck hadn't been there to begin with but eventually came back and got me out.

"I see." Dr. Stephen wrote something down on his clipboard while nodding his head. "And you said that you spit up most of the water?"

"Yeah. There shouldn't be much left, right?" I asked.

"No. We'll only need to draw a little blood and run tests on your breathing patterns. It'll only take a few minutes and then you can leave. Oh, and I'll bandage up the hand."

"That's it? Really?" Mom asked surprised.

"If your daughter had inhaled a very damaging amount of water, she wouldn't be breathing. She'll truly be fine," he said reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

"That's a relief to hear," Red sighed. "You're all okay."

"I told you I was."

"If the caller didn't kill Sabrina, what's going to happen now? Are they still coming after me?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure," Mom said thoughtfully, "but we're going to be as safe as possible."

"As soon as we get home, I think we should put the house under serious lock and key, including you girls," Dad said pointing to Daphne and me.

"Don't tell me you're saying we can't go out!" I scoffed.

"Dad, you can't do that! I have a social life!" Daphne wailed, grabbing his arm and shaking it to extend her point. "How am I supposed to talk to my friends?"

"School is starting soon so you'll see them every day. Until then, you can call them." Daphne groaned and buried her face in her shirt. Oh, the struggles of being an eleven year old.

"You're not being fair," I accused Dad. "You're name was in the death threat as well along with Granny, Mom, Basil, and even Uncle Jake."

"We're adults. We can take care of ourselves and Basil," Dad said. "This is not up for discussion, Sabrina. I meant what I said."

"You'd think I'd get a little more sympathy and some room to breathe, being hospitalized and all," I mumbled.

"That's enough with the sass-mouthing." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as Dad moved out of the door frame for Dr. Stephen to reenter the room. He held a needle and a roll of gauze.

"We don't need much blood. We practically don't need any but just following procedure," he said with a smile. I thought it was to relieve Mom, who was still stiff like a rocks. Her arms were tense around Basil, who was rather intrigued by an empty IV drip sitting next to my bed. He sterilized my arm and I looked up, irritated with my father, furious with Puck, and worried about the well-being of my family.

"We should be good to go here in a few. You folks will be able to leave after I have the sample. You can sign your daughter out at the front desk downstairs. Sound good?"

"Thank you, Dr. Stephen," Dad said, nodding his head. The doctor turned to me.

"Your hand should be fine. I suggest cleaning the cut with hydrogen peroxide every day for a week to keep any possible bacteria from infecting you. There seems to be no glass in your palm so you should be fine. Do you have gauze at home or do you need to borrow a roll?"

"We have some," Mom assured. "We'll get her cleaned up."

Dr. Stephen cleaned a patch of skin on my arm and then injected the needle. Daphne looked a little pale when she saw the blood retracting into the needle's storage space. I didn't care. My eyes roamed around the room when I caught Puck's emerald green eyes peering in through the door. I glared and he shrank back into the hallway. He should've felt guilty and I hoped he would feel like that for months.

"Okay. All done."

Dr. Stephen pulled the needle back and cleaned the needle tip, setting down on a tray. My ruby red blood shone in the light of the window it sat next to. Dr. Stephen dab my cut with hydrogen peroxide covered cotton balls and wrapped it with gauze. The alcohol burned but I gritted my teeth and let it go.

"I'll call you when we're done analyzing this," Dr. Stephen said motioning to the needle. "Have a nice day."

I swung my legs over the bed and hopped down, my hair sticking to my neck and my clothes still dripping. I was a little upset they hadn't given me a towel but it was fairly warm in the room and home wasn't too far.

"Are you ready to go?" Mom asked Basil.

"Yeah!" he said. "A-and I want to play wit da cars at Grwanny's house!"

"Whatever you want, baby."

Daphne grabbed the hand that wasn't sliced and squeezed it, looking up at me. Her big brown eyes made me think of her as the little girl she used to be and I also noticed something else- she looked scared. I squeezed her hand back and smiled.

"I'm okay. Really."

"Let's go home," Dad said.

He hurried Daphne and me out of the room and to the elevator, taking long strides away from everybody. I knew he wanted to keep me a distance from Puck and would probably make him take the next elevator. Puck lagged far behind Granny who was talking to Mom. Red slipped into the elevator with us looking neutral.

"We'll catch the next one," Mom said. Dad nodded and pressed the first floor button, tapping his foot impatiently and looking stressed.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Daphne asked once the elevator doors closed.

"I'm fine. I'm just upset at _Puck_." Dad had to be the only person in the world who could say Puck's name with more disdain and disgust than me. Believe me, I had been doing it longer than him yet he seemed to have a natural talent to make you cringe hearing your own name.

When the doors opened, Dad went directly to the front desk and started speaking to the nurse who was there. Daphne let go of my hand and went over to the waiting area. I sat with them, studying my hand. I could see the faint blood line against the gauze. I started tracing it with my finger while out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Dad with a pen and papers.

"Do you think they'll come after me next?" Daphne asked.

"I would never let that happen," I promised. "I don't know if they'll change up the order since I'm not dead."

"That was a close call," Red said in her monotone voice. "It scared me."

"I'm alive and well, aren't I?" I asked.

"But you had to go to the hospital," Daphne argued.

"Nothing will happen. It was my fault for climbing in the tank." The elevator dinged and I looked down again at my palm. Granny Relda came over and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling, _liebling_?" she asked patting my hand.

"Fine. I'm a little upset about going on lockdown but if it keeps us safe than whatever it takes."

"Please do not fight with Puck too much. It's already stressing enough that you almost drowned. I don't think we can take the constant insults and nasty attitude when we need to keep watch for the people around us."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Granny, there will always be an ongoing feud between Puck and me but this time he sincerely went too far. I don't care how many times he apologizes. I almost died because of him. On top of that, I'm still mad from when he dropped me through the trees. I still have cuts and they sting."

"He didn't mean to hurt you, Sabrina. He never does."

"I'll believe that when he tells me."

"Okay, we're all done," Dad said coming over with Mom and Basil. Puck lurked behind them, keeping his distance from us all, like he was ashamed. He should be. "Sabrina, you can ride in my car."

"I want to go to," Daphne said grabbing Red's and mine's hand. "Let's go."

We all started leaving the hospital, my hand throbbing a little. Thankfully, it was my left. I couldn't imagine if I didn't have use of my right hand. How would I write? Type? It was hard reading with one hand too.

Mom had parked one of the new cars next to Dad's since both refused to use Granny's prehistoric death trap since Basil was with us. Before Uncle Jake went off to Europe, it was much safer. He seemed to be the only one that the car didn't backfire on and so my parents were okay with Basil in there but now . . . I didn't understand why Granny Relda didn't trash the car. If Uncle Jake were to return, the car would be a pile of rust. I guessed it was some kind of a keepsake to remember her other son.

"In the back seat," Dad told me when I started to open the passenger door.

"I ride in the front seat all the time," I complained.

"In your mother's car. In mine, you're not allowed to sit in the front unless you have a car of your own."

I slammed the passenger door as hard as I could, making sure Dad knew how upset I was. I was _fifteen_. I get that he's the over protective father figure but I knew how to take care of myself and others. Today was an exception where I had been arrogant because Puck seemed to have a natural talent to bring people to his level of stupidity.

I slid in next to Daphne who played with her dark braids as Dad started the car. Her hair was still a little wet from the pool while I was leaving water stains everywhere and getting both girls wet. I combed through my hair.

"Don't you think you're taking it too far?" I asked Dad with irritation in my voice as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Sabrina, I do what I do to protect you and your sister. You won't understand until you're a parent which is a long, long time from now." I rolled my eyes and sat back, watching Mom pull out the parking lot and follow us behind in her silver Equinox.

When we arrived home, I was attacked with a hug by Snow. I had just put my hand on the knob after knocking and announcing to the house, "I'm home!" when she came out and bear hugged me. She squeezed me so hard I thought my rib cage was going to become pudding. I had no idea Snow was so physically strong.

"Daphne and Red told me what happened. Are you alright? You didn't swallow too much water, right?" she asked with genuine concern and care in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Snow. The doctor only collected a blood sample to follow procedure and bandaged up a cut I got from all the broken glass. He said he'll call as soon as the test results come in. There's virtually nothing wrong with me."

Snow picked up my injured hand gingerly and looked it over while biting her lip. "There's no glass left in the cut, right? The last thing I want is for a Grimm getting sick because no one checked their injury over."

"There's really no need to worry, but thanks, Snow," I said with a friendly smile. She nodded and moved aside to let my family and me in. I was surprised to see a steaming apple pie on the dining room table. And it looked _normal_. No fluorescent filling, slimy crust, or pastel milk to accompany it. The crust was a golden brown, gently sloping up. The cross stitching pattern was puffy and steamed. I could smell the sweet, crisp apples Snow had used. A hint of cinnamon was caught by my nose. In short, the pie smelled like heaven.

"What's this?" Mom asked, sniffing the air. "Mm, smells delicious."

"Just something I whipped together as appreciation for letting me stay here," Snow replied. "Please, have some."

Red and Daphne started passing plates and forks out for everyone while Granny got a cake knife for cutting. As she cut each piece more pie fragrance filled the air and I thought my stomach was going to eat itself. I wasn't even hungry but the smell itself made my mouth water. When Granny handed my piece on the plate, I almost pulled a Puck and picked it up with my hands to eat. Everyone sat except for Puck who was sitting on the counter . . . eating with his hands. How the pie didn't burn him? I didn't know. I wanted to see a big red welt on his hand though, believe me.

"I need to go change. I'll be back," Daphne said, putting her empty plate in the sink. "Thanks so much, Miss Snow."

"Any time," Snow chirped. She was enjoying a piece too and judging by the look on her face she had underestimated her baking skills.

"I should too," Red agreed with a half-finished piece. I realized I was still dripping and mentally slapped myself. Pie was just too darn distracting.

I bounded up the stairs with Red, then separating into our own rooms. Since Swineheart and Boarman remained in town, they helped us repair our house after the Scarlet Hand war and everyone got an individual bedroom. Mr. Canis's remained empty since he no longer lived with us in the house. Mine was next to Daphne's. I sometimes missed having her in my room but at other times it was nice when I needed to do homework or take a nap.

After I stripped, I dried myself from head to toe and put my hair up (I hated the feeling of it on my neck since it's gotten so thick) while putting on a baggy shirt and some pajama bottoms. I figured no one would care if I slept the day away. Next door, I heard the familiar crash of Daphne's hair brush and a jewelry box she received last year for her birthday. I rolled my eyes. Daphne knocked those items over so much it was almost like a daily routine. After wincing she would come into my room and ask for my help to pick up her earrings. I saved her the aggravation and went over myself.

"How'd you knock it over this time?" I asked entering the room. I paused and my eyes widened.

No one was in there but the window was wide open. Daphne's jewelry box was lying next to her bedside table, a ways from the dresser she kept it on. The only way that registered in my mind to have ended up over is that Daphne had thrown at something or someone. Her hairbrush was sticking out from under her bed. It normally fell at the base of the dresser.

"Daphne?!" I called rushing to the open window. "Daphne, where are you? Daphne!"


	9. Peeking and Parties READ AN PLEASE

**I know that I'm a total BITCH for making a empty promise of updating sooner and I'm really sorry. I read a review saying that Sabrina was acting OOC in the previous chapter by being so mad at Puck and maybe she was but I know that if I were Sabrina, I'd be infuriated because my younger sibling is my WORLD. He means more to me than my computer, writing, ANYTHING. So I just put some of my feelings into that chapter too. If you thought she was OOC, you may not like this chapter. Sorry. I'll fix it next chapter. Also, you're request for Puckabrina and anybody else's whom I missed, I'm just waiting for the perfect chapter so don't worry! I already have a few ideas. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any popular references used.

Chapter 7: Peeking and Parties

"Why are we waiting here? She's could be out there anywhere with Charming and Wendell!" I cried.

"That's what they want us to do," Granny said although she looked pained too that Daphne had been kidnapped.

I was pacing back in forth in the kitchen, covered in new cuts and bruises since I had ran out of the door searching frantically for my sister and my parents had to wrestle me back inside. Dad was rocking back and forth in his seat, holding his head of blonde hair, clenching and unclenching his toes. Mom held Basil extremely tight while he rested his head on her shoulder. She looked down at the floor and didn't speak. I thought if she did, she would start to cry. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to see one daughter almost drown and then one get kidnapped right after.

"How did they get into the house without us hearing?" Snow asked.

"We were at the hospital enough time for someone to sneak into Daphne's bedroom," Granny thought aloud. She sounded so grim.

"But I was upstairs the majority of the time. I really only came downstairs to take the pie out of the oven and that's when all of you came home," Snow said. "I would have definitely heard them."

"We need to go to the police station," Dad announced getting out of his chair.

"If they skipped over me because I wasn't killed as planned, that means you're next," I told my parents.

"Specifically me." I looked to Mom who had a dark expression on her face.

I felt a raging bitterness at the person who was conducting this entire operation. My face was probably red with anger as I continued my pacing. I promised Daphne that nothing would happen to her and I let her down. I had already had Mom taken from me for years as well as Dad and I didn't even know I had a brother. I couldn't lose Granny Relda or Uncle Jake, even if he wasn't here. After they were all gone, I would have no family and it would just be Puck, Red, and me (Red would make it bearable though).

"There has to be some sort of clue," I said. "Like at the Pied Piper's house and the red herring note. Or at Snow's where we found the other one that said, 'Down the road'. We need to check over Daphne's room."

"Liebling, I know you're upset but there's nothing in there. We've already looked," Granny reported sadly. "There's not much we can do right now." Granny patted my back but I yelped biting my tongue to refrain from cursing. Yes, that's how bad it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked quickly coming to my aid.

"It's that stupid waste of space over there!" I shouted accusingly, pointing at Puck.

"What?"

"He dropped me through a bunch of tree branches and now I basically have no skin on my back!"

"It was just a practical joke," Puck retorted crossing his arms.

"What the hell is funny about almost killing me?! Oh, and I would assume it's funny now that Daphne's gone? Will it be funny when my parents disappear again? And I bet it'll be absolutely _hilarious _when everyone in this family is dead, including my little four year old brother!" My yelling had turned to screaming but Puck sat there unfazed. I guessed it was because I yelled at him so much but how could he be so insensitive?

"Sabrina, calm down. You're only anxious because of Daphne," Mom said in a tired tone.

"Does it _matter_ that he doesn't care whether we all die or not? Or that when we do all die, he'll continue to live here without any emotion and turn it into his new, stupid 'kingdom' like he had in the woods? He probably doesn't even care that someone is killing Daphne _right now_."

"Sabrina! That's enough!" Dad snapped. "You need to calm down and start acting like the sensible girl I know you are."

"There is nothing sensible nor logic about this situation! No one seems to care!" I cried.

"We're equally distressed. Daphne is our daughter. We raised her-"

"You weren't there for four years and apparently those years left a gap of your emotions for her," I grumbled.

"Sabrina, why would you say something like that?" Mom sounded genuinely hurt. She blinked back tears and I felt something inside me self-destruct.

"I'm going to change and go look for her since it seems that I'm the only one that cares," I responded coldly, looking down to avoid Mom's gaze.

"Apologize to your mother," Dad commanded, staring me down hard.

"I'm sorry . . . that none of you care." I started to storm up the stairs with my father yelling behind me.

"Don't walk away from us! Sabrina Grimm, come down here right now!"

I was mad. No, I was beyond the point of vengeance. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My palms were sweaty, my vision seemed to be sideways, and I felt light headed and that I was about to faint. The initial shock of Daphne being kidnapped, screaming at my family, and heck, almost drowning had sunken in and mixed together, causing a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. I wanted to cry, scream, and hit Puck all at the same time but I didn't know what to do first. As a substitute I threw my silver hair brush to the floor and stomped every time I took a step to let my family and that jerk wad know exactly how mad I was.

I knew they cared about Daphne and Granny was right when she said there wasn't much we could do right then. I took my anger and stress out on them and I felt horrible about it but I was too anxious and prideful to go say I was sorry. I prayed Mom knew that I didn't mean what I said, that I was just scared for Daphne and I knew she loved my sister. Or that I wasn't blaming my parents for when the Scarlet Hand took them. How could they possible control that when they didn't know that the abduction was going to take place? As for Puck . . . he was still immature, disgusting, selfish, and whiny. I meant every word I said to him.

I hadn't realized that I started to hyperventilate. Collapsing on the bed, exhausted and confused, I willed myself to breathe smoother and think clearer. Yelling at everybody wouldn't solve anything but there needed be a compromise. Something had to have been left behind in Daphne's room. Whoever was doing this seemed to have a flare for dramatic clues, like the fake blood and stabbed dummy. Who went above and beyond like that?

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, thinking hard. The first clue had been my family's death threat. They wanted me out of the way first but failed to do so. Next had been Daphne but they didn't publicly try to kill her. Maybe they didn't want her dead despite the message. Next was supposed to be Mom, but I didn't believe they would strike so soon as the same day or the next. It was a possibility that they had taken Daphne today because I wasn't dead. It was something like playing catch up.

Going back to who were possible suspects, I thought about the people I saw at the pool. I was only there for such a short time but they had to have been there or how else would they know I wasn't dead? Well . . . it was possible that they could have read one of the many social website pages of my classmates. Some of them probably took a picture of the tank's glass shattered on the ground or maybe one of them got a picture while I was still in the wreckage with Puck. I prayed that no one saw him hugging me. The last thing I needed was a rumor that we were dating or Violet getting so jealous she made my life a living hell. Anyway, the people I noticed at the pool were Violet and her family, Daphne and Red's most popular boy that accompanied Melanie very much, Keith, Violet's lackeys Jenna and Mackenzie, a few of Violet's parents' friends that were also the parents of some of Daphne's classmates, and then a senior named Jason that I often competed against for best times when I was on track team. We would switch out for anchor if one or the other became sick.

None of these people seemed likely suspects. Daphne's classmates still hadn't learned how to calculate pi so I highly doubted any of them would be able to concoct an evil mastermind plan. Violet's parents probably didn't even know I existed unless Violet mentioned how I ruined her life by living with Puck (but she could have my spot) and their friends would care less if I were a murderer much less have a death wish for me. Jenna and Mackenzie together made the I.Q. of 10 and probably thought chocolate milk came from brown cows. Violet wouldn't kill anyone. I remembered seeing her on the ground, unconscious when the tank was broken. Jason wouldn't hurt so much as a fly.

I scratched my back, thinking of my horrible deductions than yelped due to pain. The scratches and cuts from my fall had mostly healed but they were burning and screamed. I took off my shirt and studied my back in the reflection of the long mirror on the wall. The left over cuts were red with irritation. I held up my hair to get a better look. I probably needed to clean them again with hydrogen peroxide along with my-

"You got visitors downstairs," Puck announced barging into my room. He paused, looking me over then turned the same shade as Red's favorite hood.

"There's this thing called knocking," I hissed. "Perhaps you should look into it."

"I-I . . ." was all Puck could stutter. I glared and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you going to stand there all day and watch me?"

"N-no!"

"So why are you still in the doorway?"

Puck turned and slammed the door, his face still red as ever. I rolled my eyes but I felt my cheeks burning too. I wasn't going to make a big deal of Puck seeing me shirtless. It wasn't like I hadn't put a bra on or anything but I had to admit, it was definitely embarrassing. He might as well just walk in when I have my underwear on too. I grabbed my T-shirt and slipped it back on since it seemed that I had guests. I didn't want to go downstairs. I checked the clock and it had only been ten minutes since I screamed at my parents. I was prideful and not to mention, it would be awkward. More awkward than when Puck had walked in on me.

I crept downstairs quietly and peeked to see who all was had come. When Puck had said a 'few' people, he deeply underestimated. The entire eleventh grade and Melanie was prowling around in our living room, kitchen, and porch

"Sabrina!" Violet cried. She ran up to me in her four inch hoochie heels and hugged me. My eyes widened as I was embraced by bangle bracelets and the choking stench of perfume. Violet had changed from her hot pink bikini to a lime green spaghetti strapped shirt and a jean skirt. Her fake hair was up in a messy bun. "Oh my gosh, I was _so _concerned about you! Are you okay? What did the hospital say?"

I blinked trying to take everything in. All eyes were on me and I felt my cheeks heat up again. In school, I wasn't popular nor was I a nerd but I wasn't used to much attention. Violet on the other hand was trying to get the eyes on her by drastic motions of her hands making her bracelets jingle.

"I'm okay . . ." I mumbled.

"Great!" Violet linked arms with me and my classmates resumed chatting with each other. "You gave us quite a scare with that tank act. I have to ask, what were you thinking?" she asked as we descended the stairs.

"You told me to get in there," I deadpanned. Violet pursed her sparkly pearl pink glossed lips.

"But you didn't have to listen to me. Peer pressure isn't always positive, you know." The pain of hearing something so simple from someone who wasn't even on the Merit Roll.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" I said sarcastically.

"It was extremely heroic of Robin to save you, don't you think?"

This time I was the one to purse my lips. I didn't like Violet and my dislike added to the fact that she was in my house. Even more so, since she was asking for positive feedback on Puck.

"I guess."

"It wasn't very nice of you to yell at him." I paused and shook her off my arm.

"You heard that?" I asked, my heart racing.

"I'll keep it our little secret." Violet put a decaled nail to her lips. "'Kay?"

"I'm not so sure you can keep a 'little secret'," I accidently said aloud. I put a hand to my mouth. "I didn't mean to say that-!"

"It's okay. I know where I stand in your view. Oh, Robin!" Violet caught Puck by the sleeve of his shirt. He was no doubt trying to sneak past and failed. In her heels, Violet was something of three inches taller than Puck and five inches than me.

"Oh God," was Puck's response.

"Sabrina was just telling me how she thought it was so heroic how you saved her." Puck looked to me with a raised eyebrow. He didn't have to look at me to know that Violet was spewing total B.S.

"Really? That's news to me."

"I thought it was heroic too. So, I was thinking that you and I should get together this weekend . . ." Violet latched onto Puck and started trailing off into the crowd. No doubt that she would somehow coax him into going on a date with her.

"Hey, Sabrina," Melanie said as she approached me. She was dressed more humanely than her sister. A simple tank top and jean shorts.

"Hi. Sorry to ruin your party, Melanie," I apologized.

"No. I was kind of hoping something would interrupt so I could go home. I was counting on the cake being dropped or Violet losing an extension, not your almost-death. Is Daphne around?"

"She's taking a nap," I lied. "I freaked her out so much today, I don't think she could handle much of anything else today."

Melanie smiled understandingly. "Okay. Tell her I said, 'Hey' when she does wake up. Also, I'm really sorry Violet dragged all these people to your house. She was so persistent to see Robin. It was a great excuse to flirt with him."

"I figured. Thanks for your concern though." Melanie nodded and wondered off.

There wasn't anything for me to do here. None of these people were really concerned about me. It was like that one kid who breaks their arm every year and, yeah, you feel sorry for them for about ten minutes and then you don't care. Not that I was much of a fashionista but everyone was dressed coolly while me? I was in my pajamas and my back was still on fire. I slipped up the stairs and tiptoed into Daphne's room. I heard Granny stir in hers and my parents were probably outside trying to figure out what was going on.

The window was still open and the white curtains gently flowed with the breeze, almost ghost like. The jewelry boxed remained untouched, against the wall where Daphne had used it in self-defense. Her hair brush also remained on the floor, under her bed. I tried to see how everything went down.

Daphne, walked in with her wet hair and bathing suit, setting her pool bag in the closet next to the door. She walked over to the dresser, picked an outfit and began to change, completely unaware there was someone else in there, waiting for her. After she was dressed, the kidnapper sprung from their hiding place (probably waiting outside the window or under the bed) and grabbed Daphne. In a panic, she grabbed the jewelry box and tried to hit the kidnapper with it until they threw it across the room, also taking out the hair brush. Then, successfully grabbing my sister, they hauled her out of the window. By the time I walked in, they were on their way. I cursed myself for not getting there faster.

"Sabrina?" I turned quickly, surprised someone had entered the room. It was Jason, to my surprise. It was weird seeing him in my house since I didn't talk to him on a regular basis and still talked to him rarely in my track days.

"Jason," I replied lamely.

"Sorry for intruding. It's just that I saw you go upstairs and I wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I only inhaled a little water and I got a cut on my hand. Not much."

"That's good, that's good." There was an awkward pause. Jason was never good at making conversation. He was kind of dorky but nice. "Will you be able to go to school next week?"

"Yeah. It's nothing that serious."

"If you don't mind my asking . . . but why are you in Daphne's room?"

I looked sadly at the floor. "I'm looking for something."

"Is it anything that I can help you with?"

"I wish, but no."

"No, really, I'll help you. Just tell me what it is." Jason got on all fours and started looking around on the floor.

"I promise you, you won't find what I'm looking for in here."

"Is it this?" Jason asked, holding up a slip of paper he found behind Daphne's dresser.

"Can I see it?" I asked, my brow furrowing. He handed it to me. I unfolded it with anticipation.

_In the garden_

This was the same handwriting and type of paper as the 'down the road' clue was. My eyes widened and I felt a bubble of excitement swell inside of me. It was an ideal thing Jason had been persistent to look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh? Nothing." I folded the paper and put it in my front shirt pocket.

"Did I help at all?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much, Jason. I don't know what I'd done if you didn't find that." I gave him a little squeeze on the arm before rushing out Daphne's room.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
